Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date!
by Animarga-chan
Summary: Basically a set of drabbles where Len gets rejected by girls...and a few boys here and there. Based on the song: Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai R&R pls :D Readers may request which vocaloid is next who'll reject poor Len in the next chapter. Crack-ish?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya~! :3 Animarga-chan here! Well, uh, uhm...**_  
_**This is a set of drabbles where Len gets...rejected by Vocaloid girls and boys...**_  
_**...**_  
_**Epically. **_  
_**I was having second thoughts whether should I publish this or not, but...Oh well.**_  
_**YOLO.**_

_**This is based on the song, "Dare demo ii kara tsukiaitai" by Kagamine Len. Which I don't own.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid QAQ**_

* * *

Len sat at a chair, banging his fists on a table as he watched the girls chat happily.

"I just wanna date someone...Come on, ANYBODY." He mumbled to himself.

He was watching the girls that rejected him when he asked them out on a date. He tried asking all the girls out, but ended up getting rejected. Well, he could talk to guys just fine, but when he talks to girls, he begins to get nervous and ends up saying the wrong things.

"If only I could ask a girl out without getting nervous..." He continued mumbling. "When I talk to guys, I don't get nervous-" He then stopped talking.

"THAT'S IT!" Len stood from his chair as he got an idea. "If I can't ask a girl out, then I'll just ask a guy out! That way, I won't be nervous!" He smirked to himself, feeling proud.

...Really, Len? You're THAT desperate?

* * *

_Timeskip provided by: Len's awesome banana hair~!_

Len walked up to Piko, and tapped his shoulder. Piko turned around,

"Hm?"

"Hey, Piko! I, uhm, uh-" Len began getting nervous as he stared at Piko's face.

_He looked like a girl._

_Oh shit._

"Uh, You see..." Len trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"What is it, Len?" Piko asked.

"...I just wanna date you." Len finally said.

...

_Silence._

"Len, we're both guys. _**Unless** _you're gay or-" Piko gasped.

"No! I'm not gay! It's just that all the girls rejected me and I really wanted to date somebody-And since you look like a girl, I was wondering if-" Len truthfully answered, but he was cut off by Piko.

"What did you call me?" Piko slowly asked, a murderous aura emitting from him.

"Uh...You look like a girl..?" Len repeated.

Piko smiled.

In a flash, he was behind Len and pulled his arms, pushing his foot against Len's back.

**Hard.**

_"AHHHHHHH! STOP! STOP! OKAY, I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" _

* * *

**A/N:...I don't own Vocaloid. *sobs***

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :3 Poor Len..  
xD  
You can request who will be the next vocaloid that'll reject Len in the next chapter~!  
Bye-bii~_!_

_-Animarga-chan_


	2. My type of a guy (Luka Megurine)

_**A/N: Heya guys! :3 I didn't expect some people to review o.o. Well, anyway, I thank**_

_**Mew SunsetStar for following!**_

_**Pikachu550 for reviewing! (reply: I'm glad you find it very funny OwO. Well, here ya go, your request~!)**_

_**iDontCare for reviewing! (reply: OMG I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! Rin will be the next chapter! :3)**_

_**Blanckary for reviewing! (reply: Why thank you OwO)**_

_**Jikan no Joou for reviewing! (reply: LOL I'll be doing them in the next, next chapter xD)**_

_**AND YOU for continuing reading this crappy story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own Kagamine Len, nor Vocaloid. ...WAHHH! *sobs***_

_**ENJOY~!**_

* * *

"Oh, and do you know-"

"Right."

"Uhm…Do yo-"

"K, bye."

"_Wait!" _Len called in his mind, but ended up doing nothing. He just stared there, watching her leaving form.

He was trying to impress Luka, thinking it would make her want to date him. But so far, all of what he said didn't work.

Flashback~

"_You know, bananas are awesome. Tunas are…" He shivered, "..great."_

_"Oh?" Luka suddenly grinned, holding a tuna sandwich. "You want some?" She asked, smiling._

_"N-no thanks.." Len mentally puked._

_"Why? I thought tunas are…GREAT?!" Luka shouted, offering him a tuna sandwich._

_"I lied-It tastes like crap." Of course he would never say that. Or else he would get-_

_SLAP!_

_…slapped._

_Nevermind-he __did say it. Idiot._

_End of Flashback_

He nodded sadly, crying comically as he rubbed his cheek, remembering the painful slap.

He sighed, "I guess no one would like to date me after all…" He says sadly, walking up to his room.

"So, what's your type, Luka-chan?" A high-pitched voice asked. It sounded like Miku's.

This made Len halt, and go to the direction of the voice.

It was coming from the kitchen.

He went to the kitchen, hiding. He leaned on a wall, pressing his ears against it.

And this is what we call eavesdropping. Remember children, eavesdropping is bad. If you do this, bad thingies would happen! Yes, yes. Just watch, and you'll see why.

Len just heard half of what Luka answered, but still understood.

"-the type of boy who would always give me tuna, is sweet, caring, a little bit flirty but not too much. Only to me though. Oh, and he should be manly!" Luka's voice replied.

Len stopped eavesdropping, then shouted,

"YES! I KNOW HOW TO GET A GIRLFRIEND NOW!"

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Luka shrieked, throwing a large tuna at Len's direction.

WHACK!

Len immediately slapped his hand on his mouth, mentally screaming at the bump that was starting to form in his head.

"Damn tunas…" He mumbles under his breath.

He quickly went to his room, forming a plan.

_TIMESKIP PROVIDED BY: LEN'S SHOTA-NESS!_

Len nodded to himself, clearing his throat.

"Luka!" He called out to Luka.

Luka turned around, "Oh Len! What do you want?" She smiled.

He looked over his index card, reading its contents.

"You are a beautiful lady, Luka-chan. Would you like some tuna sandwich?" He smiled gently, offering her a tuna sandwich.

Luka blinked, "…Sure." She takes the sandwich, eyeing it suspiciously.

A guy who would give her tunas? Check.

"You know, Luka. I'm very sorry about yesterday, I truly am." Len frowned, "Will you forgive me?"

A guy who's extremely sweet? Check.

"Ofcourse, Len! I can't stay mad at you forever!" Luka grinned, finally eating the tuna sandwich. "You know, Len? You're kind of sweet."

"_YES! SHE'S FALLING FOR ME!" _Len cheered in his head.

"Why, Luka, I'm just doing what I must for a gorgeous lady like you." He winked. "I care for you after all." Another wink.

A guy who cares? Check.

Luka smiled, blushing a tint pink. "So what is it you want, Len?"

Len blinked, after exclaiming, "Oh, that's right! Ehem-" He cleared his throat. He took a deep breath,

"My bitter and hot spice,  
I'll give it to you right now.  
My unforgettably wonderful taste,  
can you feel it throughout your body?" He winked at her-

Luka smiled sweetly. A little too sweet.

"YOU F*CKING PERVERT!" She elbowed him in the gut.

A guy who's a little bit flirty? Uhhh…

Len screamed like a little girl.

"KYAAAAHHH~~~~!"

...A guy who's manly? HELL NO.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed~! Poor Len...

xD

You can request which vocaloid who'll reject Len in the next chapter~!

Bye-bii~!

-Animarga-chan


End file.
